Vuoi sposarmi?
by kbecks41319
Summary: Tony has a problem. Can his 'family' help?


This is it, Anthony, DiNozzo, if you don't ask her today you might as well not ask her at all. He groaned at his thoughts, smacking himself in the back of his head true Gibbs style. These thoughts would only get him in a worse mood than he was already in. He had been beating around the bush for over a month now, fighting with the way he wanted the events to play out. It had almost happened last night, but McGee had called saying Abby wanted them at the club right that moment. Honestly, the geek had some of the worst timing ever.

"Tony, what are you still doing here?"

Abby's voice penetrated his thoughts forcing him to look up at her. Her face turned down into lines of worry as she studied him making him realize he must look like crap. How long had he been sitting at his desk, in the dark, he did not know. Instead of admitting that to the goth, he forced a smile to his lips.

"I had to finish up the report for yesterday's case."

He held onto her eyes, knowing if he looked away she would ask questions. She is probably going to ask them anyway because she's Abby and that's what she does. As he watches her he realizes he probably should have decided to think somewhere else and not at NCIS - too many people knew him there.

"You finished that report hours ago, you told me so yourself. Well, you didn't exactly tell me, you came running into my lab practically screaming it. You were louder than my music, defiantly screaming. So don't give me this bologna about doing you're re-- Wait, have you asked Ziva yet?"

As he groaned and ducked his head Abby started to jump up and down in one spot. She had been pushing him to do it ever since he had accidentally let it slip a few weeks ago that he was thinking about it. McGee, God bless him, had knew from the beginning and kept it a secret. He had even went with Tony to help pick out a ring, which Tony would forever be grateful for. Who knew picking a simple ring would be so difficult? Lost in his own thoughts, he had momentarily forgotten Abby was standing in front of him until she slammed her hands down on his desk.

"Anthony Daniel DiNozzo, if you do not ask her soon I'm going to be forced to take drastic measures against you and it will not be pretty."

Her face had gotten dangerously close to his while she issued her threat, forcing him to sink back into his chair. Putting his hands in front of him in surrender, he pouted slightly as he started to explain.

"I tried to last night, Abs, but McGoo called saying you wanted us at the club."

A small frown graced her lips as she stepped back, crossing her arms.

"You could have told Timmy to tell me that, I would have survived without you two for the night."

As a chuckle left his lips Tony put his arms behind his head, trying to relax. If he didn't he would more than likely drive himself crazy. Then what reason would Ziva have to stick around? Closing his eyes, a sigh left his lips before he focused on the woman in front of him.

"Abs, what if she says no? I mean, what reason does she have to say yes? I've hurt her so many times.."

His voice became quiet as he buried his face in his hands, wishing he didn't think so much. He had never used to, and then she came along. She had been part of the main reason he had changed his ways. Her and.. He shook the thoughts away and looked up at Abby who was staring at him strangely.

"Tony, you've done more than just hurt her. You've saved her more times than I can count on both hands, you risked your life just to get revenge for her when she supposedly died, and you helped make sure she passed her test to become a US citizen. She'd be crazy not to say yes. Which, by the way, if for some odd reason she says no I'm going to accidentally back into her car."

The goth happily bobbed her head up and down as she rocked on the heels of her feet. Tony only wished he could be as optimistic as she was. This was one of the biggest things he would ever do and he didn't want to screw it up. He had been so wrapped in his thoughts that he hadn't realized Abby had moved until she was holding his face between her hands, their faces extremely close.

"Just ask her Tony, she will say yes."

With that she kissed his forehead and walked away, leaving him to his thoughts once again. You can do this, DiNozzo, Abby's right. Ziva has every reason to say yes.. And every reason to say no. He groaned, slapping his forehead as he stood up and grabbed his stuff. He decided it would be best not to think about what he was about to do, knew it would only get him worked up again.

"Finally going to ask her, DiNozzo?"

Tony jumped as he turned on the spot and found his boss sitting at his desk. His face scrunched up in confusion, wondering how in the hell Gibbs had got there without him noticing. He didn't even bother to ask how he did it or how he knew what he was planning, after being under his command for years he was more than used to it. It was either grow used to it or drive himself crazy; he chose the lesser of the evils. Returning his attention back to Gibbs, he ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he couldn't lie, knew he would be caught in it right away.

"Boss. Hey. Hi. Um, yeah. I planned on it."

He flashed his DiNozzo charm smile and shoved his hands in his pockets, his brow wrinkling as a mischievous smile came to his boss' lips. The few times Tony had seen his boss smile it had ended with either his embarrassment or his pain, sometimes even both. It was the same grin he had saw shortly before receiving the worst Gibbs slap ever after the boss man had found out about the partner's on-going relationship. Or at least - when Gibbs had finally let them know he knew. He had realized Gibbs knew about the partners relationship before the relationship had even started. It was a scary thing to come to terms with, but he had: Gibbs knew everything.

"About time, I thought I was going to have to get the director to send you on another under cover mission."

Tony's mouth fell open, words failing him as he stared dumbstruck at his boss. He never figured he would be one to help move the relationship along, but then again Gibbs was always surprising him. He realized that Gibbs put up with a lot of stuff he didn't have to, especially from his Senior Agent, and for this he was grateful.

"You know, boss, I never thanked you for letting us continue to work together after you found out. I know you could have separated us, but you didn't. So, thank you."

"You can't stop love, DiNozzo. Even if I don't exactly approve, I know you two love each other. As long as the personal life stays out of the work place, I will continue to let you two work together."

As he said this, he stood up from his desk and grabbed his coffee before walking out from behind the desk over to where DiNozzo was. Gibbs patted his shoulder, giving it a squeeze before heading to the elevator with a small smile on his face.

"Just treat her right, DiNozzo, and she'll say yes."

Tony stayed where he was, trying to unravel the mystery that was his boss, until he heard the sound of the elevator ding and he knew he was gone. He had to do this tonight, had to officially make her his; he couldn't stand to wait any longer. He wanted to be able to go home with her at night, kiss her, and be able to call her his wife. A smile crossed his lips as he thought about that. He knew it would, undoubtedly, be the best part of it all - being able to call her his wife.

"Tony, good, you're still here!"

DiNozzo turned around to see McGee walking towards him quickly, obviously in a rush to tell him whatever it was. Now that he had actually decided to do it, he was in a hurry to leave though - patience never being one of his greater qualities.

"What is it, McGeek?"

"Abby caught me on the way out and wanted me to give this to you. I know it's sort of cheesy but Abby really wants you to use it and said she would have brought it to you but the Nuns needed her for something, I honestly have no idea." He paused to shake his head before holding out his hand. "She said she thought that you were having a hard time thinking of a way to propose to Ziva and she thought that maybe this will help."

Tony scrunched his face up but held his hand out, watching as Tim dropped a small plastic-like figure in the palm of his hand. Raising a eyebrow, he brought it closer to his face so he could look at it. Soon a grin crossed his lips, realizing exactly what it was: a small ninja figure, with hands held up so that a ring would fit perfectly.

"That woman is amazing! Absolutely amazing, why didn't I think of this?"

"It's Abby, of course she is amazing. And she thinks of the unthinkable, it's sort of what she does."

"This is true, my dear Probette, this is true."

"Call and let us know how it goes, she told me I had to go help with the nuns."

"You have fun with those nuns, Probie. I'm going to get me a wife."


End file.
